


Like You Mean It

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Making Out, Post-Prison Spencer Reid, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing, Touching, Undercover, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: You and Reid go undercover as a couple at a high-end, members-only club to catch an UnSub.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 53





	Like You Mean It

You stared at yourself in the motel mirror with an critical eye, twisting back and forth to examine your reflection from every angle. The short black dress was perhaps the most expensive thing you'd ever touched, the fabric soft like butter, slipping like water against your décolletage where it fell into a cowl neckline. It cut at your mid-thigh, exposing the curves of your legs, and you tugged at the hemline fruitlessly in attempt to hide some skin. You twisted further round, looking over your shoulder at your exposed back. You could just make out the back of the barrel of your handgun peeping out from beneath the low back, your firearm tucked into the waistband of your control underwear.

You reached for the matching black blazer that was draped over the desk chair, slipping it on and adjusting the collar. The soft lining slid against your skin like a cool breeze, and you twisted again, ensuring the blazer hid the bump of your gun at the small of your back. There was nothing to see, and you nodded at yourself appreciatively. You couldn't deny that you looked good in the all-black outfit - dark, seductive, strong.

If you hadn't gotten dressed up to go undercover to lure a sexual sadist, you might've enjoyed dressing up a little more.

A knock on the door drew your attention from your reflection. "Come in!" you called, making you way across the room to find your jewellery. You wobbled slightly in your sleek, black stilletoes, the heels sinking into the carpet, and you bent over your beside table to collect your earrings - thick silver hoops encrusted in sparkles.

"Ay, _mamita_!" Luke exclaimed, and you turned to see his eyes sweeping across your body in its blank ensemble. "Looking good!"

"Wish I felt good," you grumbled back, tilting your head to put your earrings in. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"You'll be fine," Luke soothed. "We're going to have eyes on you the whole time. We won't let anything happen to you or Reid."

"You better not," you said, straightening up and tugging at your hemline again. "If you let me end up like our victims, I'm coming to haunt you first."

Luke just grinned at you. "That doesn't sound so bad to me. I like having you around," he answered, and you rolled your eyes. "C'mon, we're all getting together in Emily's room."

You followed him out, scooping up your purse and phone as you went. The hallway was cooler than your room, and you shivered slightly, but the journey was mercifully quick. Emily's room was only two doors down.

"Wow! Look at you!" Emily exclaimed as you walked into the room, and you crossed your arms across your middle, staring at the floor to hide your blush. "Stop, you know you look gorgeous," she chastised, reading your body language. She rose from the bed, crime scene photos and paperwork scattered around her.

"I look like what our UnSub is looking for," you countered. "That doesn't make me feel very pretty."

"You're very pretty, regardless," she said, moving to the desk to pick up a small plastic case and handing it over. You took one of the hidden earpieces and popped it in, wincing slightly at the feedback as Luke adjusted the signal.

"Can you hear me?" You heard his voice in your ear, and you gave him a thumbs up.

"We're definitely doing a girls' night with you in that dress when we get back," Emily said, and you laughed, shrugging your blazer off your shoulders and turning to show her the exposed back, giving her a little shimmy.

"The Bureau paid for it, might as well get my money's worth!"

"Am I allowed to come?" Luke asked hopefully, from his spot in the armchair by the window. You and Emily shot him a look.

"No vagina, no invite," Emily stated firmly, and you snorted as you moved to the mirror, readjusting and fiddling with your hair while you had the chance. It hadn't really moved in the few minutes since you'd last touched it, but you needed to do something, needed to focus on something else other than acting as bait for a vicious UnSub by pretending to be Reid's girlfriend. Your heart jumped at the very thought, and you swallowed heavily. "Where is Reid, anyways?" you asked, trying to sound nonchalant, wiping at your eye makeup. The smokey shadow hadn't blended out as much as you hoped, but there was little you could actually do about it at that point.

"Here." You turned around at the sound of his voice, immediatley straightening up at the sight of him as he walked through the door. He was dressed in a sharp, dark charcoal suit with a crisp white buttondown beneath, the top two buttons undone. His hair, usually unruly, had been combed back. With his hands loosely tucked in his pockets and standing up straight, not to mention the facial hair he'd recently begun to sport, you suddenly felt weak at the knees.

"You look..." you started, taking a step forward, but you couldn't trust yourself to find the right next word. _Delicious? Handsome? Sexy?_

"You do, too," he answered, and you hoped that no one could see the heat growing in your cheeks as his eyes swept over you.

"Good, you're now both here," Emily said brusquely, handing Spencer his earpiece. "Tara and JJ are in the club right now, and Matt is already staking out the perimeter," she briefed. "There's an agent outside dressed as a chauffeur. He's going to drive you two to the members' club and will stay on-site the whole time. Luke and I will arrive with the local police and wait outside after we have confirmation from the others that the UnSub is inside the club."

You and Reid nodded in understanding.

"We need him to target you over any other couples in there he might be interested in," Luke stated. "Do whatever you gotta do to get his attention."

"We already look enough alike his other victims, isn't that going to be enough?" you asked. You knew the question was a naive one to ask. You knew what the profile said. This UnSub thrived on watching couples be physically intimate, and the idea of spending the night close to Reid, with his hands all over you, and yours all over him, made your heart race and your head spin.

"He needs to see us as a real couple," Reid said. "And-"

"Real couples touch each other," you finished. "Yeah." You turned to look up at him to find him already looking at you intently. "You ready for this?" you asked.

"Are you?" he countered, and you swallowed heavily.

"As I'll ever be," you answered. Emily's phone beeped, drawing everyone's attention. She scanned the message quickly before fixing you and Reid with a look.

"Matt says our UnSub just arrived at the club. It's time to go."

\-----

"How're we gonna play this?" you asked, watching streetlights whizz past as you and Reid made your way to the members-only club. The pleather seat was becoming uncomfortably warm beneath your bare thighs, and you shifted, trying to pull your short skirt further beneath you.

"The reports on the previous victims state that they were all physically affectionate in public, perhaps overtly so. We'll have to match them, maybe even ramp it up," Reid answered, distractedly. "There could be other couples in the club that catch his attention - we need to catch it and keep a hold of it."

"I meant more specifically about us," you clarified. "So me telling you to keep your hands to yourself tonight is pretty much pointless, right?" The lights of downtonwn were bright and colourful - yellows and purples and greens lighting up the night sky.

"Pretty much," he replied, giving you a brief smile.

"I trust you, Reid," you said, meeting his eyes. He held yours. "You can do whatever you think will work - I'll follow your lead. Think you can handle that?" you asked, smirking. The smirk dropped from your face as you watched his eyes slowly rake over you before returning to yours. Your skin burned in their wake.

"I think I can handle you." Something in his voice made you shift again in your seat, but not because of the sticky pleather.

"Well, looks like we're about to find out," you said, swallowing heavily, jerking your chin at the front of the car as the welcome sign to the club appeared through the front windscreen.

The car swung round and stopped in front of the main door of the club, the doorman stepping forward to open your door for you. You offered him a polite smile as you swung your legs out of the car, so aware of how the fabric of your dress crept up your legs and how tightly your thighs were pressed together. A hand appeared in front of you, and you looked up to find Reid standing outside your door, his hand outstretched to help you out. You watched his eyes flit to your lap, the fabric of your skirt runched up indecently high on your thighs, and then back to your face. His face betrayed nothing. Prison had taught him the power of an unreadable face, and you wondered just how much he'd learnt to hide. You slipped your hand in his and exited the car, his palm rough against yours.

"We won't be long. Hang around in the parking lot," Reid told your "chauffeur" before the doorman shut the car door behind you.

"You ready?" he asked smoothly, placing a hand against your lower back. Your eyes met when he felt the outline of your firearm through your outfit. You willed yourself to relax under his touch - he wasn't even actually touching you, and yet...

You offered him a coy smile as you smoothed a hand over your dress, swiping away the wrinkles. "When you are," you answered, and you strode ahead of him through the front door, away from his hand, silently thanking whichever deity was watching over you right then for the power you felt when wearing those heels.

\-----

"I'll tell you something," Tara said to JJ over her drink, watching you and Reid approach the bar. His arm was wound around your waist, your hand draped over his shoulder. "They make one hell of a couple."

\-----

"This place is gorgeous," you breathed as you settled yourself on your barstool. You quickly scanned those in attendance - maybe half a room's worth of well-dressed individuals, some in groups, others simply enjoying their own company. Any one of the individuals could be your UnSub, capable of inflicting unspeakable pain and humiliation on his victims before tossing them aside like an overstuffed bin bag. Out the corner of your eye, you saw JJ and Tara in a pair of plush armchairs in the corner, looking every bit the relaxed friends out for a quiet drink and wind-down. Reid took the stool next to you, pulling it closer. 

You crossed your legs one over the other under the cold marble bar, you bare knee bumping his clothed one, and you leant your chin on your fist as you watched Reid gesture to the bartender. "What do you want?" Reid asked you, and your breath caught in your throat before you could say anything at the warm weight of his hand on your bare thigh, his thumb skimming back and forth across your skin. The gesture was subtle, gentle, posessive.

"Uh," you hesitated, trying to gather your thoughts. "A Dark 'n' Stormy, please." You didn't particularly enjoy rum-based cocktails, but it was the first drink that popped into your head, and it luckily wasn't the worst. You watched him turn his head to place your order with the bartender, your eyes tracing his sharp profile from a distance you had a feeling only a few had been priveliged to. Once your drinks arrived - a Dark 'n' Stormy for you, a whiskey for Reid - you took a moment to enjoy them. You skin thrummed beneath his touch as you relaxed into it. 

"This is a good look on you," you said pensively, putting your drink down and trailing your fingers down the sleeve of his suit jacket. "You should wear it more often."

You stiffened slightly as Reid brushed your hair behind your shoulder, opening you up to him, his fingertip catching your earring. Your eyes flicked to his, watching his eyes drift from your earrings to your neck to your décolletage. You suddenly felt exposed, and you let out a shaky laugh as he leant into your neck. "Only if you wear this more often," he answered, with a smile, his lips just catching the shell of your ear. A small tremble rippled through you. Oh, he was good at this undercover flirting.

"I don't think this counts as FBI-appropriate officewear," you admitted, turning your face towards him slightly.

"A shame," he replied, shifting back but still remaining close. You met and held his eyes, watching the gold in his irises shift in the light. Neither of you closed the milimetres of space between you. You couldn't tell if you were both following an unspoken rule, not treading that dangerously thin professional line, or playing chicken with one another. The uncertainty was driving you insane, the thrum turning into a buzz beneath your skin, fueling an itch only he could scratch. You watched his pupils blow, his eyes dip to your lips, and you reached for your drink to wet your suddenly dry throat. The longer you looked in those eyes, the more of your control you lost.

"We need better eyes on our UnSub," you said, trying to refocus. You sat up and grabbed your purse from beside your drink, twisting the long chain handle around your hand. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, and try and get a better line of sight on him. Be right back." You slipped down from your stool, from Reid's touch, and looked around for the bathroom. "Luke, I'm splitting from Reid," you said quietly, but just loud enough for Luke to pick you up over comms. "Keep an eye on me, or remember what I said I'd do to you earlier."

You heard a low chuckle in your ear. "I see you," Luke replied, and you spotted the shiny silver plaque that directed patrons to the bathrooms. You made your way in its direction, your stilettoes making satisfying, attention-drawing sounds on the polished hardwood floor as you walked the length of the room. You could feel Reid's gaze bore through your back, and you definitley blamed the height of your heels for the swing in your hips as you disappeared down the dimly-lit passage that lead to the bathrooms. You did intend to find your UnSub, but the trip to the bathroom was mostly a selfish one. You needed air, distance from Reid, a place to collect your thoughts before you trembled out of your skin.

The ladies' bathroom was made enitrely of black marble - the walls, floor, ceiling, countertops. The faucets were a pale rose gold, and so were the handles and locks on the glossy white stall doors. You moved in front of the countertop-to-ceiling mirror and did a quick self-assessment, and you thought it was fair to say that you looked fucked. Your eyes were dark and bright, your cheeks and lips flushed red. You snatched one of the flannels from the wicker basket beside the sink and soaked it in cold water, your fingers beginning to sting at the temperature, and you gathered your hair up and out the way so you could slap the flannel across the back of your neck.

You shivered at the sudden contact, two beads of cool water racing down the collar of your blazer and down the length of your back, and you bit back a groan. Reid really had you wound up, mind and body, and you had no idea whether to thank or throttle Emily for contriving this plan. Of course all the lingering touches and closeness was for show, to ensnare the UnSub, but that didn't mean it was _entirely_ fake, right? Evidently, considering your reactions - he couldn't make his pupils dilate on command, you couldn't control the heat simmering beneath your skin. But you and Reid were both playing a game - for the sake of the case, for the sake of your own reactions. The more authentic the touches, the reactions, the better the outcome of the mission, sure, but your reactions were secondary.

You took in a deep breath as you slipped the flannel from your neck, it falling into the sink with a wet _slap_. You'd been gone an appropriate amount of time, and now it was time to return to your job and the man at the bar who was going to leave you sleepless.

You straightened out your attire, slipping a hand back to check your gun was still secure, and ran a hand through your hair. An additional dab of nude lipstick was applied, and you used the edge of your nail to sharpen the lip line. It was no MAC makeup counter job, but it'd have to do. You quickly exited the bathroom, slowing your steps the closer to the lounge you got, taking the time to take in a few calming breaths. You stepped out into the room, purposefully making your steps intentional and langorous, giving you time to surveil your surroundings. Your eyes swept across the room, as if you were simply taking in the scene as you returned to the bar.

They quickly landed on a lone gentleman seated in an armchair by the lit fireplace, and you immediatley schooled your features. It was him. He was your UnSub, the one in the file on your desk back in the motel. He held your gaze, eyes appraising you as he took a sip from his drink, and your stomach churned as you smiled prettily at him as you walked past, making sure to linger. From where he was sat, he had a direct line of sight of you and Reid, but you were both stuck in the charade, unable to watch him without being obvious and breaking cover.

As you returned to your seat beside Reid, you trailed a lazy hand across the back of his shoulders, drawing out the contact for the UnSub to follow. When you sat back down, you leant in close, your hand still resting on his shoulder. Reid watched your movements with interest, leaning closer too. His hand automatically returned to your bare thigh.

"Our UnSub is watching us from the fireplace. Armchair, navy suit, dark green pocketsquare, goatee," you reported quietly, and you took the opportunity to indulge yourself. Your hand on his shoulder slipped to trace his jawline, and you watched the pad of your thumb gently stroke the corner of his bottom lip. "He's literally right behind us."

"Is he watching?" Reid asked, his voice rough, and you raised an eyebrow at him.

"He watched me all the way across the room to here," you answered, returning your hand to his shoulder. "I can't tell right now, but let's assume so." Better safe than sorry.

"We need to get him to make a move," Reid said, tucking your hair behind your ear before cupping your chin briefly, giving it a sentimental swipe with his thumb.

Your heart stuttered in your chest. "You're telling me."

"Are you feeling a little warm?" he asked suddenly, and you looked at him questioningly as you reached for your drink.

"No?" you lied, taking a sip, and you tried to compose yourself as the backs of Reid's fingers brushed against your cheek and trailed down the side of your neck.

"You do look flushed," he said, smirking, and you narrowed your eyes at him. You watched Reid slip from his seat, but lost sight of him as he moved to stand behind you. All you had to go on was touch, and you swallowed heavily as you felt his fingers brush your neck and shoulders under your blazer. The fabric began to slip from your shoulders as he pulled it down, revealing the thin straps of your dress, and you were glad he wasn't able to see your face at that moment.

"What're you doing?" you whispered, suddenly acutely aware of the firearm pressed against your lower back. If Reid took off your blazer, it'd be exposed to the UnSub and your cover would be blown.

"Trust me," was all he replied, and you shivered at his breath against the back of your neck. You did trust him, implicitly so, and you dutifully slipped your arms from your sleeves. Reid let the garment pool around your lower back, held in place by the small padded back of the stool, and you let out a sigh of relief. Your firearm remained concealed. You knew what he was doing. Reid was teasing the UnSub by exposing you, literally. He was provoking him. "Feel better?" he asked, as he sat back down, and you gave him a look.

"Sure," you answered, reaching out to brush away a stray curl that'd fallen into his eyes, your fingertips just grazing his temple, before reaching for your drink to take a long sip. "Think that'll work?" you asked quietly, and you watched Reid's eyes dart briefly over your shoulder.

"I hope this does," he answered, his eyes watching your lips. Your brain shortcircuited when soft fingers slowly traced the length of your exposed back, all the way down to just above where your gun sat, and you couldn't help the quiet gasp that escaped your lips. Electricity followed his touch, pooling low in your stomach.

"They are so going to make us talk to a Bureau counselor after this," you chuckled, resting your chin on your hand again and closing your eyes briefly as you enjoyed his touch.

"Standard procedure," he replied, shrugging, his index finger drawing lazy spirals over your shoulder blade.

"Nothing standard about this," you countered, opening your eyes to look down at your drink. You could feel your cheeks burn beneath Reid's gaze.

"It's not working," he murmured, impatience creeping into his voice. "Our UnSub hasn't made his move."

You couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of your lips as you sipped your drink. Oh, _something_ was working, just not what you needed. "We need to speed things up," you decided, and Reid nodded in agreement, his hand slipping from your back as you shrugged your blazer back on.

"What're you doing?" he asked, watching you with interest.

"We need to force his hand, so we're going to get up and pretend we're leaving," you answered, freeing your hair from your jacket, your impatience showing itself. You couldn't figure out if your impatience was with your UnSub or with Reid's false attention, but you really didn't give a damn in that moment. You rose together, pressed close between your seats, and Reid's hand came up to rest on your hip, the hip closest to the UnSub. You pressed your front against his as your hands slid up his chest to twist around his neck. He narrowed your eyes at you, scanning your face.

"Now kiss me."

"What?" The hand on your hip gripped you harder, and your heart thudded in your chest.

You leant in, tilting your head so your lips were at his ear. "We need to get him outside, so kiss me like you mean it and let's get outta here." It was part impatience, part desperation.

You'd only pulled back enough to place your lips in front of Reid's before his hand slid further around your waist, pulling you tighter against him. His other hand cupped the side of your neck, his thumb resting against your cheek as his lips slotted perfectly against yours. The touch of Reid's lips made your head spin, his tongue swiping against the seam of your lips, begging for entry, and you gave it gladly. You could taste the smoke and sweetness of the whiskey on his tongue, and you wanted more, pushing into his touch and weaving your fingers into his curls.

Reid felt sturdy against you, and you couldn't help but grin as you pulled back slightly for air and he chased your lips. The heat simmering beneath your skin began to boil over, and you dug your fingers further into his hair, holding on to the last shreds of your sanity as you felt your sense leak out of your skin. He nipped at your bottom lip, and you couldn't help the small groan that escaped you. You felt him grin against you, and you couldn't tell if the two of you were swaying against one another or it was just the spinning in your head. Reid pressed another kiss to your lips, forceful, but more chaste than the others, and your back bowed into him. You continued to snatch kisses from one another, leaving each other breathless before you remembered you were on a mission. The UnSub's face flashed across your mind, soaking your brain in cold water as you remembered you had a very real and very dangerous audience.

Reid tried to capture your lips again, but you kept yourself just out of reach, instead placing soft kisses across his cheek. "Think that was enough of a show?" you asked in his ear, breathlessly.

"Let's hope so," Reid growled, turning you towards the way out. "C'mon."

\-----

The body of the SUV was warm against the back of your bare thighs, a welcome sensation compared to the chill breeze drifting across your bare legs. The parking lot of the members' club was aglow with red and blue flashing lights, officers and your team milling back and forth. You hung your head as you rubbed the back of your neck, letting out a long sigh.

The UnSub was in custody, the city was safe, and you and Reid had escaped unharmed. The night's charade was over.

"Hey."

You looked up to see Reid standing in front of you, his hands tucked in his pockets. The confident facade he'd worn inside the club had mostly slipped away, the twitchy lips of your Everyday Reid returning. "Hey," you replied, offering him a small smile as you crossed you arms across your body. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good," he answered, and you narrowed your eyes at him. His tone was unreadable, confusing. He almost sounded like he was lying. Your heart sped up as he moved closer towards you, and you rolled your eyes at yourself as he leant against the SUV too. _Chill out!_ "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," you said, nodding, clearing your throat. "Just glad our plan worked. We got him." Reid said nothing, and you watched him curiously. He wasn't meeting your gaze, let alone even looking in your direction, and you could see his fingers fidgeting in his pockets. He didn't only sound nervous, he looked nervous. "You've got some serious game, y'know," you said, trying to lighten the mood, and you grinned at his bashful smile.

"Why's everyone so surprised by that?" he mused aloud, and you laughed. He finally turned to look at you, the two of you sharing a comfortable smile as the tension broke. "I think we're all heading back to the motel now." You nodded as you watched him push off the SUV.

"I-I'll catch up with you in a sec," you replied. He paused, watched you for a moment, before nodding and turning to walk away towards the rest of your team. Confusion was scratching at the corners of your mind as you scanned the sharp line of his shoulders as he walked away, the skin memory in your palms remembering the feel of his suit jacket beneath your hands. You chewed on your bottom lip in thought, the memory of the burn of his stubble against your chin making you swallow heavily. You remembered the blown pupils, the shudders beneath your touch, the way his lips chased yours as you tried to catch your breath. Biological reactions like that couldn't be faked, and the mission was over. They were no longer secondary.

"Hey," you called out, before you could stop yourself. He turned around, looking at you expectantly. You hesitated, struggling to find the right words. "How much of what happened in there was pretend?” was what you wanted to ask.

"Wait up," was what you said, pushing off the SUV and making your way over to him. Your heels made muted _clicks_ on the damp concrete beneath your feet, and you felt a familiar heat simmer beneath your skin as you watched his eyes drop to your legs the closer you got. They quickly flit back to your face when you got close, and he turned to walk with you, quietly clearing his throat. "Thanks for having my back in there," you said. "Literally."

Reid shot you a shy smile. "You're welcome," he answered, and you smiled back, fidgeting with the cuff of your blazer. "Y'know, I wasn't lying when I said you should wear that more."

"Likewise. And I wasn't lying when I said I don't think this is FBI-appropriate officewear," you countered, scuffing a heel against the ground.

"You don't have to wear it to the office," Reid suggested, and you squinted at him. In the shifting light of the parking lot, you couldn't quite make out the expression on his face. "You could wear it to dinner?"

You paused in your tracks, as did he, looking at him in surprise. He wouldn't meet your eyes, and his fingers were twitching furiously in his pockets. "Are you trying to asking me out to dinner, Reid?" you asked, your heart beating faster.

"Yes?" he replied, hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure you wanted to hear his answer.

You knew the Bureau's policy on relationships in the work - they were one of the big no-nos, especially amongst field agents and SSAs. But it was just a dinner date, right? A casual, low-key dinner date that you never thought would happen, and after tonight were definitely not going to pass up on. And he wanted you to wear the dress, which you were now starting to _really_ like. "So what happened in the club..?" you tried to clarify-

"Wasn't entirely pretend," he confirmed, and it was your turn to blush furiously. You tried to process that quickly, aware of how close you were getting to your colleagues. Your skin started warm at the very idea of his hands on you for any other reason than playing pretend, and you shivered slightly at the memory of his fingertips sliding down your bare back, the ghost of the touch lingering.

"I'd love to," you answered, and it was his turn to look at you in surprise, and you couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. "What about that all-night Thai place you were telling us about last week?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that'd be a great place," he agreed, his boyish smile waking the butterflies in your stomach, and you tried to school your face into something less thrilled the closer you got to your colleagues. You opened your mouth to speak, to-

"Great job, you two," Emily praised, coming up to meet you and patting Reid on the shoulder. You gave her a thankful smile.

"You guys make one cute couple," Tara teased, and you and Reid shared a look.


End file.
